In Their Eyes
by gmgmwanyhn
Summary: After the war, members of the Weasley family watch as their brother George heals little by little, and his relationship develops with one Miss Katie Bell. GWKB. Narrated through POV of the Weasleys
1. Charlie Weasley

There had been quite a few years between them, and that had prevented him from ever getting to know her. Looking back, Charlie Weasley had recalled how he had indeed heard her name mentioned far more often than any other of the twins'friends.

" - that new chaser, Katie Bell, I swear she's a natural - "

" – so Katie and George were in the common room, and I - "

" – Katie helped us with the charm, it's nearly finished - "

Charlie mused later on that if he had taken the time to actually think about it, the name Katie had always seemed to be mentioned in conjuncture with the twins. (Or by the twins) Even Percy had said at some point that Katie was "The only one of the twins' friends who had any respect for the rules." Although Charlie weren't entirely sure that was a compliment.

So when Katie had shown up to Fred's funeral clutching George's hand (like holding on to a lifeline, he thought absent-mindedly), Charlie supposed he really shouldn't have been too surprised. However, he was comforted to see that he wasn't the only one, his parents shot curious glances towards Katie, and did Percy and Bill.

George looks better. Charlie thought as he watched his brother (his favorite brother, though Charlie knew he wasn't supposed to have a favorite). George had hardly spoken at all in the last couple of days, trusting his family to handle the affairs of Fred's passing. What is perhaps even more worrying, George had barely eaten anything. Instead, he chose to confine himself to his room (the same one that he had shared with Fred, and anybody with half a brain could tell that was unhealthy). He had only came out voluntarily once, and it was to borrow Ron's owl to send a letter. (Errol had been out sending a letter to the funeral director at the time) Charlie had tried to read it over George's shoulder, as had Bill, Percy, Ron and Ginny.

[Katie,] the letter started [ - miss you - …-funeral- …-love-…] The few words that Charlie managed to glimpse did not make much sense, but he was glad George was at least keeping in contact with somebody (and at that point Charlie wouldn't have minded if that somebody was a Death-eater, as long as it meant George was talking to someone).

Charlie took a couple of steps forward, excusing himself when he bumped into Lee, who looked, for the first time that Charlie could recall, solemn and a little strange without his broad grin.

"I'm opening the shop tomorrow," George muttered just a Charlie stepped to stand next to him. Whether it was him or Katie being addressed, Charlie could not be certain.

Neither, apparently, could Katie, who remained still and stared ahead unblinkingly while holding George's hand in hers.

"It's probably going to be really busy considering now that it's just me." George said, and it suddenly struck Charlie how rehearsed the sentence sounded, as if George had practiced it many times, "sure would be nice if I had some help."

"I'll go." Charlie said at the same time as Ron, who suddenly appeared behind George as if on cue.

George scowled, which was more expression than he had shown in a while, "Not from you." He said exasperatedly.

"I have all the magical ability of a sixth year in Hogwarts, George." It was the first times that Charlie heard Katie speak, her voice was soft and comforting, "I doubt I'll be any help; but I'll be there if you like."

"Good." George nodded quickly, almost as if he was afraid she would change her mind. He sounds relieved, Charlie noted, but still no smiles came forth.

"I'll help too, George." Ron said, and put a hand on George's shoulder. It was shrugged off immediately as if the touch had hurt him. George didn't say anything, and Charlie would have thought he hadn't heard Ron but for his slight frown, and the tightening of his hold on Katie's hand.

Charlie glanced down, saw Katie give George's hand a squeeze. He let out a breath he didn't know was holding when he saw George's brows unfurrow.

"Thanks Ron," Katie whispered once George showed no signs of replying to his brother, "You'd save me from blowing up the store or something, I'm sure."

Charlie prompted himself several times throughout the day to not stare at George and Katie too much. They had gotten enough curious looks from the other members of the Weasley family (and the extended members, Harry, Hermione and Lee)

Katie never strayed from George's side the entire day. She stood by him holding his hand, only letting go to grab a drink or let George shake hands with a guest. She ended up being one of the people who stayed well past when most of the other guests had left, and had joined the Weasley family in the dining room.

Charlie noticed how she would glance at her watch inconspicuously, and then turn to look at George. He thought several times that she was going to stand up and announce that she'd be leaving, but she never did. For that Charlie was thankful, because George seemed a lot calmer with her here.

"You know, you could just stay here, since you're going to shop tomorrow." George said suddenly. The break from silence was so sudden that both Percy and Ron snapped their head to stare at their brother.

"Who, me?" Katie seemed equally startled.

"It makes sense." George said, and his gaze swept past his family as if daring them to say otherwise. But, Charlie noted with a degree of amusement, George had refused to look at Katie.

"I'll just floo in the morning, George." Katie smiled politely, though sounded somewhat strained.

"Don't be daft." George scolded, and Charlie paused for a moment to mentally remark how much he sounds like their father. What amused Charlie even more was that George sent a look filled with such imploration towards their mother that it would have been hard for anybody to think of refusing him. (Least of all Molly Weasley, who probably would have happily allow George to blow up the half of Hogwarts that's left to make him smile again)

"Well dear," Molly cleared her throat, "We can set you up something in Ginny's room with no problem - "

"She can stay in our room, mom." George said, and froze for a second after he seemed to realize what he had said, "My room, I suppose." He added a little regretfully.

"Oh, really George." Katie looked flustered, "I don't think - "

"Don't argue, Bell." George said affectionately. If Charlie hadn't known George as well as he does, he would have missed the pleading tone in his voice.

"Fine, you stubborn mule." Katie rolled her eyes, apparently she knows George just as well as Charlie does, for she smiled softly as she said it, putting her hand over George's.

"Well," George stood up from where he was sitting and stretched, "I'm beat. I think I'll go to bed. Come on, Katie." He then proceeded to pull her along without giving her a chance to say anything, or bid goodnight.

"You never said they were dating." Their mother turned to Ron and Ginny just as George and Katie disappeared up the stairs.

"I didn't know…" Ron's eyes were wide with surprise. "Nobody ever said anything…"

"Well, she seems like a nice girl." Arthur said as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"She is." Ginny nodded, reassuring their mother, "We were on the Quidditch team together, and she looked after me, taught me a lot of tricks. She's got good grades and everything."

At that moment Charlie suddenly felt the need to go get something from his room, which just happens to be located by the twins' room. (George's room, Charlie mentally corrected himself) And if he just happened to hear something, well, it wasn't really his fault that the walls at the Burrow were so thin, nor was it his responsibility if they had neglected to cast a silencing charm. Bill, apparently, had the same idea and chose at the same moment to walk up the stairs along with Charlie, they shot each other a sly grin.

"I can't believe you said that." Charlie heard as he stopped just outside George's door. Bill stood just as silently next to him, eavesdropping unabashedly.

"What? That I'm tired? I am tired, Katie." George's voice floated out, sounding slightly amused. Charlie wondered if his brother was grinning again, and hoped he was.

"Everyone will think we're sleeping together now." Katie sounded like she was sulking, though her voice was muffled by the door.

"We are sleeping together, Katie." George sounds exasperated at this point, and Charlie thought he heard a dip in the spring of the mattress. He glanced at Bill, and the two shared a grin that promised much teasing of George in the future.

"Well you could have been more discreet about announcing it," Katie scoffed, "especially to your entire family."

"They're going to find out sooner or later Katie, " Charlie thought he heard another shift in the mattress, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Oh, George…" but before Katie could say anything else, the door to their room flew open. Charlie and Bill had the grace to look ashamed as both George and Katie started at them. Katie looking embarrassed and rather startled, while George had a look of mild annoyance mixed with smugness.

"You can tell mom I'm fine, then." George made a face at his older brothers, "Shame on you two, not even using the extendable ears I gave you."

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie took his arm and pulled him away. As he walked down stairs, he looked back towards George, who was smiling slightly Katie had gotten off his bed and walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

Charlie allowed himself a smile as well, knowing that his brother would be OK after all.


	2. Ron Weasley

Ron can't remember the last time he had seen George at the dining table eating with everyone else in the family (Well, he could, but it had been an awfully long time ago, nearly a year now.) He must say he was quite surprised when he saw his brother sitting in his usually spot at breakfast, Katie sitting next to him, piling more food on to his plate than Ron thought was digestible.

"Trying to fatten me up, Katie?" George asked as even more food appeared on his plate. "I've got mum for that, don't need it from you too."

"Just eat your food, George." Katie said, ignoring the look that George sent her and grabbing a piece of toast to butter for herself.

"I doubt even Ron could eat this much." George grumbled, and began slowly working on diminishing the small mountain of food on his plate.

"Shut it, Geoge." Ron mumbled, though it was clear his heart wasn't in the admonishment, as he was immensely relieved that his brother was eating again (not only eating but teasing him as well).

"That's not all you're going to eat, is it Katie?" George frowned as Katie buttered her toast, which in all honestly looked smaller than the half piece Ginny had taken.

"Not really hungry." Katie muttered, and looked slighted embarrassed when George turned to glare at her.

"Eat properly, Bell." George said as he shared he picked and chose food from his plate to transfer to Katie's. "You're already too skinny as it is."

"I'm off to work." Percy entered the room just as Katie began to protest. Percy has moved back to the Burrow after the final battle, much to the delight of his parents. He has been hired back by the ministry (now headed by Shacklebolt) and works closely with the department of Magical Regulation.

"We should go too." Charlie stood up and nudged Bill none too gentally. They were both helping Gringotts rebuild in Diagon Alley. Ron shot them a smile as they left the table. To be honest, he had always been a little jealous of Bill and Charlie, not only because of their popularity (that he could understand, they were both wonderful people), but because their relationship was perhaps the closest among all of them, aside from Fred George. (Don't think about him, Ron chided himself.)

"Hang on, we'll join you." George said as he finished the last of his pumpkin juice. He took Katie's hand naturally, almost as if unconscious of the action. "Hurry up, Ron, surely you've had enough to eat."

"Shut up." Ron knew from experience that the tips of his ears would be red, and took satisfaction in seeing Katie give George a rather stern look. He wanted to protest that he really hadn't had much to eat except for a piece of toast, a muffin and some eggs, but thought better of it.

They Apparated to Diagon Alley and said goodbye to Bill and Charlie with promises to join them for lunch later in the day.

The three of them walked up to the store, and Ron was somewhat shocked to see that it had already opened, though the early hours of the day did not help to provide any customers.

"Verity opened it a couple of days ago." George said softly, he didn't sound surprised, and Ron supposed he must have known about this.

"You should give the girl a raise." Katie suggested, giving George's hand a squeeze.

George shrugged, and began walking into the store. He paused briefly at the door, as if unsure of whether to go in or not, and took a deep breath.

"Coming, Ron?" Katie, either to distract George or to distract herself, turned and asked Ron, who was still staring incredulously at the open store.

As they stepped in to the store, George paused again upon entering to take in the conditions. This was just as well, for Ron also felt like he needed a moment to adjust. Everything was just as Ron remembered, except the number of customers had declined somewhat since his last vist. The shelves were still stocked with various brightly colored packages, and although some shelves were much better stocked than others, the variety of products had not diminished in the slightest. Occasionally a hat or a pixie-looking thing would whiz past Ron's head, and Verity stood unchanged, with her short blond hair and magenta robes.

"Mr. Weasley." She hurried over once she spotted the three of them, "I didn't know you were coming in today."

"I've brought help with me, too." George nodded towards Ron, "I think you'll be glad I did."

"Of course." Verity smiled as she looked at Ron, who noticed that the same smile faltered a bit upon landing on Katie, "It tends to get really busy just before and after lunch."

"Good." George nodded, "Oh, and I'll want to see the ledger, of course."

"Sure." Verity nodded, "I'll bring them to your office."

George nodded, seemingly satisfied. Ron thought, even though he supposed he could have been wrong, that George's grip on Katie's hand tightened just a little bit.

"I'm sorry, ." Verity suddenly said, her smile now gone. "I heard about….about…." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but instead broke into tears.

"It'll be alright." George said. Ron though that his voice was much too strained and he sounded like he was reassuring himself more than anyone else.

Verity nodded, wiped her eyes and stopped up to hug George awkwardly. "I'll go see to the customers." She muttered, blushing after she let go of a stiffened George. Ron to turned to see that a couple of bright eyed children were being led into the store by their parents.

"I'll go help her." He muttered and turned to leave quickly.

"I think she's got a crush on you." Ron heard Katie say breezily as he turned to walk. He paused in his steps to listen to George's reply, but didn't hear anything for a while except for Katie's giggling.

"You already know who I've got a crush on, Miss Bell." Ron heard just as he started walking again.

The morning passed relatively quickly for Ron, who saw George come out of the office only twice. Both times he asked Verity brief questions and then returned to his office. Katie had been in there with him the entire morning, appearing only once to pick something from a shelf.

Ron was kept busy by the flux of customers who rushed in around ten thirty that morning, most of whom lingered in the store to browse. He realized that he would never become a qualified salesperson, as he lost his patience far too quickly, and Verity had banished him to the cash register by eleven. Helping customers ring up their purchases seemed a much easier job than explaining to a crying child why he couldn't purchase the one that he had set his eyes on. (And apparently "it says aged 10+ on the package you little runt" was not the correct method to handle the situation)

Bill and Charlie showed up promptly at quarter after noon, both looking tired but rather pleased with themselves.

"Ready for lunch, little brother?" Bill smiled at the sight of Ron busy behind the register.

"Yes, I'm starving." Ron nodded eagerly, bagging a trick wand and a reusable Hangman. "George and Katie are in his office if either of you want to get him."

"I'll go." Bill volunteered and set off towards the back office.

"Busy morning?" Ron asked Charlie, who was examining the Candy in a Can.

"Would have been easier if you three hadn't destroyed half of Gringotts." Charlie grinned, "But yes, quite busy. You?"

"Just finishing with the rush." Ron sulked slightly, "Kids are a pain."

"Well, you'll have your own one day." Charlie retorted. Ron was about to reply, but was cut short by a rather flustered Bill.

"What?" Charlie asked, nothing Bill's red ears.

"Saw something I hope I'll never have to see again." Bill muttered darkly and shot a glare towards Charlie when he started snickering.

"Were they shagging?" Charlie asked, still grinning from ear to ear, "Did you at least get a word in to tell them we're going to lunch?"

"We weren't shagging, and he did tell us. Thank you very much." George appeared behind a row of shelves, pulling along Katie, who was blushing so furiously that Ron had to wonder if the redness will ever recede from her cheeks.

"Good, good." Charlie said, somehow managing to not burst out into laughter. "Lunch, shall we? Before Ron starves to death."

Despite the reconstruction all around them, Diago Alley retained its business. Most of the restaurants were filled with shoppers just getting out again after the end of the war. The five of them were forced into a back booth that really couldn't have been meant for more than two people.

"So, dear brother." Charlie turned to George after they placed their orders with a rather frazzled witch, "What have you been up to all morning?"

"Snogging in the office, I'll bet." Ron said before he could stop himself.

"Only for a little bit." George shrugged as Katie elbowed him.

"We were looking over the numbers." Katie mumbled.

"Oh, is that why you were sitting on his lap?" Bill snorted, "And his hands were - "

"It was hard work," George smirked, cutting Bill off before he could say anything else,  
>"I needed to relax."<p>

"Shut up." Katie whispered furiously.

"You should get used to him." Bill smiled at the embarrassed Katie, "He's like this all the time."

"I know." Katie groaned, "No shame at all."

"Too late now, Bell." George threw his arm around Katie and laughed maniacally, "No exchange or refunds."

Ron shared amused glances with Bill and Charlie, both of whom looked immensely pleased to see George joking again.

Lunch passed as Bill and Charlie attempted to entertain Katie with tales of dragons and ancient curses, and Ron cutting in once in a while to question the reality of the tale.

When it came to getting the check, Ron had suddenly realized he had brought no money with him.

"Oh don't be stupid, Katie." Ron heard George say as he saw Katie pulling out her wallet.

"It's on me, Katie." Charlie smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, thank you, Charlie." Katie smiled, her face flushing a little.

"So, you two going back to snogging?" Charlie asked slyly.

"None of your business if we do." George took Katie's hand again and glared.

"Could use some help in the front." Ron said, peering at George.

"I'll help." Katie declared, "George should work on filling the orders and I'll be no help to him at all."

"He's doing well?" Bill asked Ron as they watched George and Katie walk ahead after exiting the restaurant.

"He is, I think. He's smiling again at least." Ron confirmed.

"Should have gotten her here sooner," Charlie sighed, "Would have saved a lot of trouble."

"I knew they were friends," Ron frowned thoughtfully, "But I had no idea they were dating."

"I would have expected for Fred to say something," Charlie remarked, "He must have known. Frankly I'm surprised at the lack of teasing."

At the mention of Fred's name the three fell silent, each losing himself in memories of the prankster.

George and Katie stopped I front of Gringotts, waiting for the other three to catch up. "Getting old are you?" George asked as the three walked up to them.

"Not all of us are motivated by love, dear brother." Charlie grinned, ""See you at home?"

"Sure." George nodded and waved goodbye to both Bill and Charlie as they entered the Goblin bank.

The afternoon passed with relative ease. Despite the rush of customers that hit shortly after lunch, the shop remained well managed with the added help from Katie. Ron noticed that she was particularly good with children, and knew all the products as well as Verity does.

However, Ron noted with some amusement, Verity seems to have a distaste to working with Katie, often ignoring her requests or choosing to be far away from her. Ron made a reminder to talk to George about it privately.

Ron also noticed, even though he was pretty sure he wasn't meant to notice, that George came out of his office far more often in the afternoon. He would stand at the door of his office and simply star at the happenings in the store simple stare at the happenings in the store as if monitoring an experiment, though after a few minutes his gaze would always land Katie.

Ron had been told countless times (and not just by Hermione) that he was quite thick when it came to relationships. However, even he couldn't miss the love that George had while appeared on his face while watching Katie interact with little kids.

Katie would sometimes look up, and search around until she finds George staring at her. She would then offer a smile in return and wave a little. The affection from her was equally apparent to Ron, and he wondered if perhaps Hermione looks at him that way as well, and hoped that she did.

Ron smiled despite two screaming three-year-olds running around him. He looked up again to see Katie and George sharing a smile. He rolled his eyes at how sickeningly sweet the two were being, but in his heart has started to plot how to tease George. He expected he could start teasing George again soon. After all, it looks like George would be alright after all with a little help from Katie Bell.


	3. Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley was grateful for his family. There had been parts of his life when he thought he had lost them, but perhaps he had underestimated just how strong the Weasley bond is, and he was thankful that he had.

His family had accepted him back with open arms, and during the entire final battle Percy admitted that he was feeling a little too light-hearted. Knowing that when everything was finished, all would be well again.

Except it wasn't. He never thought it possible, but he would give anything to have Fred tease him again. Then, as the days passed after the battle, Percy thought he would give anything to have George tease him again. George hasn't smiled, much less cracked a joke, during the days leading up the funeral of Fred.

Then Katie appeared. Katie who was quiet and soft-spoken, who smiled and held George's hand, who made George smile again.

For a while Percy thought George was going to be alright. Katie had lived in the Burrow for the couple of weeks following the funeral, helping out in the joke shop during the day and giving a hand around the house to aid Molly.

Molly had been delighted to have her, and not just because of George. Katie became close to Ginny quickly as well, and Percy supposed that to some degree Molly saw in Katie her vision of a perfect daughter-in-law (despite everything, Molly and Fleur were never grew too close).

Arthur liked her as well. Katie's parents were both magical, but her uncle had a nice muggle family, as such, Katie could provide Arthur with countless hours of muggle entertainment.

George himself seemed much more relaxed when around Katie. After a while he even began teasing Percy and Ron. Percy, personally, has never been more pleased to be embarrassed by his brother.

And then, of course, just as Percy thought everything was going to be alright again, George messed it up.

"I've got an interview tomorrow." Katie had announced happily at the dinner table. "With the Prophet."

"Oh, that's wonderful dear.' Molly had exclaimed with genuine pleasure, the other members of the family offered their congratulatory remarks as well.

In retrospect, Percy thought he should have known something was going to happen when instead of congratulating Katie, George had scowled and stabbed his food with his fork.

"What will you be writing about?" Ginny asked. Percy looked around the table. His father was also looking thoughtfully at George, and Percy was pleased that he wasn't the only one who noticed George's abnormal behavior.

"Quidditch." Katie said, "They want me to cover the new season."

"That's nice of them." George muttered, though the sarcasm was more than abundant in his tone.

"Well, it's not like I'm good enough to play professionally." Katie shrugged. Percy thought it was very nice of her to let George's comment slip, and he supposed that if George had remained quiet, things wouldn't have gotten quite so bad.

But when has George ever known to remain quiet?

"Doubt that they'd have gone to you if all the reporters hadn't been too busy covering everything else." George said casually, and the remark earned him a stern look from just about everybody around the table.

"Thanks, George." Katie rolled her eyes, "Good to know you think so highly of me."

Percy let out a breath he'd been holding, and sent a mental plea to George to stop talking, George must have missed it, for he went on muttering into his plate.

"It's alright, Katie." George smirked, "After you get over your trail period and need a place to work again, you're can always come back to the shop and work for me."

That had been the last straw, although frankly Percy was impressed that Katie had handled it well thus far.

"You're a part, George Weasley." She said coldly, and then stood up and Apparated.

"That was uncalled for." Molly scolded after a moment of silence.

"Hope you're pleased with yourself." Charlie looked furious. Percy recalled how he had taken a quick liking to Katie, boding over their love of Quidditch.

"Do you think…" George had closed his eyes, shutting them rather tightly, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"If she knows what's good for her, she wouldn't." Ginny said, and then softened her tone at the distressed expression on George's face. "I suppose she will though, since she was silly enough to date you in the first place."

"I've really messed up, haven't I?" George frowned, tugging at his hair in an act of frustration.

"Why did you even say that?" Ron asked, in a voice that clearly meant even he knew better not to.

"I don't want her working." George blurted out, as if unable to stop the words coming out of his mouth, "If she gets a job she will realize that she can do a lot better than me, and what if she leaves me? What if she runs off with a hunky Quidditch player?"

"It's not like she didn't have plenty of chances before." Ginny glared at George, "you're being stupid."

"Ginny, don't talk to your brother that way." Molly interrupted, and then turned to George with a sigh, "now, George dear, Ginny is right, you are being rather stupid. You go and apologize to that young lady right now and sort this out."

George certainly didn't need to be told twice. He stood and Apparated at once.

He returned ten minutes later with the right side of face redden, clearly just having been slapped.

"She won't talk to me." He said dejectedly, touching his cheek gingerly, "She slapped me when I showed up and won't talk to me at all."

"Serves you right." Ginny said, she was curled up in an armchair reading the latest issue of Which Witch.

George looked at his brothers in turn, and everyone shrugged upon making eye contact.

"Say, Ginny." Percy cleared his throat after seeing the absolute despair that appeared on George's face. "You're a girl."

"You're nearly as smart as Ron, Percy." Ginny said with a snort, "Congratulations."

"Well, so what would you do?" Percy ignored the indignant squawk from Ron, "If your boyfriend, not that Harry would, but if he was being a prat."

At this point George seemed to have finally caught on to what Percy was trying to do, and turned to his sister eagerly, looking at her as if she were the most interesting person in the world.

"I'd slap some sense into him." Ginny said, flipping a page in her magazine. "And he'd better have prepared to grovel."

"I am." George nodded eagerly.

"Flowers would be nice." Ginny added, putting down her magazine. "And Katie is pretty fond of sweets, too."

"Yeah, OK." George nodded, and Percy thought he looked ready to start taking notes as Ginny talked.

"And you better explain to her why you were being a git." Ginny gave George a hard look.

"I will, I will." George nodded, then turned and soon locked himself in his room.

The next morning George appeared at the breakfast table holding a bouquet of red roses and had an expression of triumph on his face. Percy had been kept awake by minor explosions coming from George's room all night (as had Charlie and Ron, judging by their bags under their eyes and the dark looks they were shooting towards George).

"What are those?" Percy asked, looking at the bouquet George was holding in his hands. He knew exactly what they are; they are the cause of the explosions he had been hearing all night.

"Everlasting roses." George said proudly, "Made them last night."

"You know you could have just bought them, right?" Percy scowled. Everlasting roses were a bit expensive, yes. But they weren't so out of the price range of George Weasley. They certainly were not steep enough that George had to stay up and make then (and deprive everybody of sleep).

"Ah, but these aren't the ordinary ones." George looked even smugger than he had before, "They'll change depending on the mood of the person holding them, and I've charmed them to smell just like fresh flowers."

He handed them to Ginny, who let out a cry of surprise when they changed from roses to carnations in her hands the second she took them.

"Well they're not really roses, are they?" Percy made a face and bit into his toast.

"They are when I'm holding them; you can name them if you invent them." George said, taking back the bouquet carefully and smiled as they changed back to vibrant red roses once again.

"What happened to your hand?" Ron asked suddenly. It was only then that Percy saw how George's right hand was bandaged up (rather poorly).

"Potions accident." George waved it off, looking no less pleased with himself.

"You ought to have that looked at." Charlie frowned as he looked at George's hand.

"After I visit Katie." George smiled, "I'm going to leave. I want to get Katie a cake from Madam Celorie's."

Madam Celorie's is one of the more famous bakeries in London. One that Katie was particularly fond of and had mentioned several times. Despite the fact that the staff were all witches, they never used magic in their cooking, and Katie (as well as numerous food critics) claimed that it was why they had been so successful.

"They're so busy that you have to line up really early to actually be able to buy a cake." Katie had said regretfully as she produced a bag filled with baked goods, ""But their muffins and cookies are just as good."

"Good luck, George." Ginny offered him a smile of encouragement just before George Apparated away.

"I hope everything works out." Percy said to nobody in particular.

That night upon returning from his job at the ministry (he had been kept late due to complications with a legislation he was trying to push through on the use of magic carpets), Percy was pleased to see Katie once again seated at the dinner table, retelling her day to Ginny. George sat beside her, with a much better bandaged right hand.

"Worked out?" Percy whispered as he sat down in the empty seat next to George.

"The flowers and cake didn't do much." George whispered back, carefully keeping his voice low so Katie can't hear. "But she softened when she saw my hand."

"What did she say?" Percy asked.

"Said I was an idiot." George said, grinning broadly, "Said I was stupid and is she was going to leave me she'd have done it a long time ago, and she said she'd stuck by me for so long that she can't really imagine life without me."

Percy watched as George's smile grew even wider, if possible. Katie was now finishing her chat with Ginny, and turned to flash George a smile.

"I think I'm going to move back to the shop, mum." George said as he took Katie's hand in his.

"It's fine if you want to stay here a bit longer, dear." frowned at the idea, "There's enough room for you and Katie."

"I know, mum." George said gently, "but I think it's about time I left. I mean, I don't want to keep everyone awake again if I'm going to be inventing stuff, and I should start creating new things soon."

Despite the fact that Percy found comfort in knowing his brother was ready to start working again, he suddenly felt a pane of regret that Fred would never be there to help with the inventions. The thought hit him so suddenly that he felt his eyes welling up. As he saw Katie squeeze George's hand, he wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

"Besides," George carried on after a pause,"Not a lot of privacy in the house, and Katie and I could certainly use some."

"George!" Katie pushed away George's hand and blushed an impressive shade of red.

"What? I meant so we could enjoy some peace and quiet." George exclaimed innocently and turned to wink at Katie.

"I doubt living with you anywhere could provide peace and quiet." Percy said drily.

"Oh, how well you know me, brother." George grinned and clapped Percy on the back.

"Are you moving in with him?" Ginny asked Katie suddenly.

"Yes."

"No."

The two answers came out simultaneously, causing George to frown deeply.

"Why not?" He asked, his attention now solely focused on Katie.

"Because I want to live on my own for a little bit." Katie replied calmly, "I haven't had a chance to do that yet, and I want to, before I move in with somebody else."

George opened his mouth to protest, and Percy, sensing an impending disaster, quickly cut him off. "I think it's very sensible of you, Katie." Percy said, nudging George none too gently. "Have you an idea of where you want to live?"

"Not yet." Katie seemed pleased that George has quieted down, even though he looked as if he's sulking. "I haven't really had the chance to look."

"You're welcome to stay here while you look, dear." Molly smiled towards Katie.

"Why would she stay here mum?" George rolled his eyes, "She's going to live with me till she finds a suitable place that I approve of."

"You'll help?" Katie turned to George, beaming at his change of tone.

"Of course." George grinned, "Can't have you living in the slums, can we?"

Percy was surprised that he was the only one who noticed what George had done. He watched with amusement as George quickly changed the subject while secretly looking smug.

George had said "an apartment that I approve of", which was quite clever of him. Katie could be prevented from ever finding a suitable place, since Percy was quite certain George was already thinking of different ways he could convince Katie that a place is unacceptable.

Despite the rather underhanded trick that George had played, Percy watched his younger brother with great affection. A scheming George is a normal George. Percy would have given anything to have George back. He supposed it'll be a while before George was exactly like his old self again (if he ever is, but Percy would rather not think about that), but so far things seem to be looking good.

Percy watched as George groaned dramatically when Katie suggest he should help out with the dishes, then smiled softly when Katie rolled her eyes and tugged on George's good ear playfully.

Somehow that night Percy ended up doing the dishes. He was sure that George tricked him into it, and was grateful when Katie gave George a stern look.

He didn't mind doing the dishes that night, honest. Because as he washed and dried in the kitchen, he could hear laughter coming from the living room, and he was quite certain that George would be fine in the future.


End file.
